bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 13: Wilki
- Kiedy ja Ci mówię mistrzu - zaczął Lee - Taka organizacja to świetny pomysł - AAAAAAA - zażenował się MoD - Już wiele razy na ten temat rozmawialiśmy - No ale we dwóch nie zdołamy wszystkiego na czas wysłać do wymiaru zagłady - powiedział Lee - Hmm.... wreszcie przemawiający do mnie argument - MoD chwilę przerwał, by się zastanowić - Dobrze, ale na tobie będzie spoczywał obowiązek przywódcy, ja nie mam na to czasu, muszę nadal nad nim pracować - No to świetnie - ucieszył się Lee - Lecę do przyjaciół przyjąć ich - Tylko to mają być najbardziej zaufani przyjaciele - dopowiedział MoD - Tak tak - zażenowawszy się Lee poszedł do swoich przyjaciół Tymczasem Żniwiarz szedł sobie po mieście, a jako że wszyscy się go już bali, to za pomocą Oka Ciszy zmuszał ich do walki z sobą. W ten sposób łatwo zdobywał coraz więcej mocy. Den i Shun nic nie świadomi trenowali sobie nindżowskie "balety". Godzinę później w bazie MoD-a: - A więc drodzy przyjaciele - zaczął Lee - Nie wybrałem was bez powodu, o nie. Jesteście mi bardzo zaufanymi przyjaciómi, a ta sprawa jest niezwykle ważna. Nie możecie zawieść. - Skąd przypuszczenie, że w ogóle możemy Cię zawieść? - spytał koleś ubrany na niebiesko - Franek wiedziałem, że mogę na was liczyć - ucieszył się Lee - A więc nie przedłużając, macie tu karty zagłady - Lee wręczył każdemu z czterech karty zagłady - Pamiętajcie o zadaniu i o tym, że MoD nas bardzo potrzebuje - A więc już jesteśmy oficjalną organizacją w służbie MoD-owi? - spytał się koleś ubrany na zielono - O tak - odparł Lee - A teraz biegiem nie możemy zwlekać - Wszyscy na to wybiegli z budynku, by wysyłać bakugany do wymiaru zagłady Jakiś czas później Den sprawdzał sobie pocztę, a potem wszedł na stronę bakugan, gdy nagle wyskoczyło mu 34654276542 komunikatów, że jacyś nowi goście dysponują kartami zagłady. Od razu zawołał Shuna, by mu to pokazać. Shun bez namysłu od drazu poszedł "wkopać" tym gościom. Szybko ich znaleźli gdyż ci goście tak chcieli walki jakby chcieli guza. Akurat trafili na nich dwóch męczących jakiegoś dzieciaka: - No dawaj, walcz to ci nic nie zrobię - gostek w zielonym ubraniu trzymał dziecko za szyję - Hej zostawcie go i zmierzcie się z kimś swojego rozmiaru - stanąwszy krzyknął Shun, gostek puścił dziecko, które od razu uciekło - Musicie być naprawdę słabi skoro chcecie walczyć z dzieciakami - szyderczo próbował ich sprowokować Den - Jesteście żałośni - Jeszcze pożałujesz tych słów - powiedział wkurzony nawet nieźle przypakowany gostek w żółtych kolorach i rzucił się w stronę Dena - Co za debil - złapał się za głowę gostek w zielonym ubraniu. Gdy tylko żółty podbiegł na odpowiednią odległość, Den błyskawicznie przerzucił go przez ramię na ziemie (no przecież nie na niebo), po czym przycisnął mu but do szyi. - No to co, będziesz dalej tak kozaczył? - spytał się Den - Czy może zawalczymy bakuganami? - No to koniec spania, wszystko przez was bałwany - wkurzył się Vanitas wyskoczywszy z kieszeni Dena, gdy tylko usłyszał baku - Puść go i walczymy - powiedział zielony gostek. Den go puścił, wszyscy przygotowali się do bitwy - POLE BITWY - wszyscy zaczęli bitwę - KARTA OTWARCIA - karty otwarcia zostały rzucone - Zaczynaj Arni - powiedział zielony - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - zaśmiał się Den - Nazywasz się Arni? Co za głupkowate imie - Den - Shun przerwał zabawę Dena i popatrzył się na niego gniewnym wzrokiem - eeeee no dobra sory - Den przeprosił Arniego - No dobra gramy, karta otwarcia - HAHAHAHAHAHA - zaśmiał się Arni - Nie pożyjecie długo Akcja się przeniosła do Marla, który siedzi nadal w domu. Leży w łóżku i zajada się lodami Dr.Oedkera. W końcu wstaje i mówi: - Kurde nie, ja jestem najepszy, z Shunem raz przegrałem a i tak najlepszy jestem, czas wrócić na szczyt Marl ubrał się w normalne ubranie i wyszedł na ulicę ogarnąć co się działo kiedy on miał depresję. Spotkał Franka, który powiedział, że mu powie jak wygra z nim bitwę. Jako że Marl o niczym nie wiedział z chęcią przystąpił do niej POLE BITWY Tymczasem Żniwiarz napotkał na swojej drodze gościa ubranego na brązowo. - Pachołek MoD-a - rzekł nieco znużony Żniwiarz - Tooo bijemy się czy co? - A tak w ogóle to kim ty jesteś? - spytał się gostek - Jestem Żniwiarz Kubo Rozwolnienie - powiedział Żniwiarz - Ej skąd znasz moje nazwisko? - zdziwił się Kuba - Wiem o was więcej, niż wam się wydaje - rzekł Żniwiarz - Ale nie przedłużajmy, bo to się przekształci w wieczorek przy herbatce POLE BITWY Tymczasem przechodzący po mieście Karrypto mówi: - Ach tak walczcie moje małe małpki walczie. Zasilicie Simona i nieświadomie przyczynicie się do pokonania Seta. A ty mój miły Denie Kazami walcz i daj z siebie wszystko, masz być mi równy, bym mógł stoczyć z tobą największą walkę na świecie. Ach..... nic nie jest tak piękne jak walka, nie licząc oczywiście wolności za którą zawsze warto poświęcić życie. Mój Feniks już nie może się doczekać do tej epickiej bitwy do której staniemy ostatni raz razem. Obyś był gotowy Denie Kazami mnie pokonać inaczej zapłacisz najwyższą cenę. Nagle spadła jakby kometa na ziemię przed Karrypto. A z niej wyszła jakaś postać. To mężczyzna ubrany na brązowo czerwono. - Słuchaj Karrypto, Set zaraz tu będzie, szykuj bakugana - powiedział - O z chęcią - rzekł Karrypto wyjmując swojego bakugana - Nie mogę wypaść z formy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności